Riven Drachen
He was born to a man named Corvus and a woman named Elyna. He was often a mischeivious child as he grew up, finding himself always in trouble for something or another. It was in his youth that he began to be called a boy of chaos, as he left broken hearts and destroyed relationships in his wake as he made the journey along the path of a warrior. He was trained from the time he was eight years of age, going weeks sometimes without seeing his parents. As he grew older, he was seemingly a prodigy, though it was not an unexpected outcome of a Drachen son, a family whose men were known for being warriors who used their anger to have no need to stop fighting despite their injuries, and often found hidden strength to their bodies. He grew up alongside a young man named Seamus, whose family had found his village from the Southern Isles, and they quickly became good friends as the two often were one alongside one another for their training as partners in the field. As Riven grew older and began to show his ability as a warrior who could break through shield walls, he was always accompanied by the man who was his elder by a year, despite being in his same year of training. The two made a pair that was at one time called the 'Breaking Shield', due to Riven's talents at combat against those who were fortified with armor and shields, and Seamus's ability to fight with a large tower shield and mace. Though it was around the age of sixteen that the two did see a true path that split for them, the path towards their own beliefs led Riven to believe that chaos controlled the world, leading to his villages teachings of the Chaotians, whereas his ally began to accept the faith of the Gloried Light, and found himself taking to lessons in methods to heal others as well as he was learning how to fight. Though the two quickly seemed to get over this difference, as they, like their village, realized that a faith does not change the person if they do not wish it to. It was a year after they had gained their faith that the men found their final journey into manhood, at the Bonfire of the Combatant. It was this journey that led one man to find a woman who truly struck his heart, unlike those he had courted over the past four years as a fledgling warrior. He married the young woman in six months, and they found a happy life together for two and a half years while he often was fighting to protect the township or working to hunt for food to ensure she had something to eat each night. He was still often alongside the man who had become his brother by the blood, which was a literal sense that the two had their first taste of a dragons blood together on their path to becoming a man. He and Seamus were on a hunt for such a beast, as the stores ran low for the last bit of blood since the last dragon slaying many years ago when tragedy struck, however. They returned without any dragon having been slain, despite the bear they carried along, only to find someone in Riven's home. His wife's severed head was in the hands of the man, and as Seamus recalled it, Riven didn't even use true weapons to kill the man. He picked up a chair and smashed it over the mans back, before using the legs as his means of the mans death, before administering the Rite of Revenge, and severing the mans head before he drove it into a sharpened and hardened wooden spear that Riven himself had crafted. It sat outside his home as he found the letter and names of all the villagers, mostly the parents or even the siblings of those he had hurt, including the name of his own father, who had all arranged for this death to occur. It was this that caused Riven and Seamus both to leave, though Riven cornered his father in the town square to envoke his Rite of Revenge as well, leaving him without a father as his rage blinded him. The day later, Riven had spoken to his mother for the last time before he left home, alongside Seamus. The two each carrying arms for travel and gear for their stays in the wilderness as they made their journey off to travel the world, turning their backs on the place that had turned them into men. Eight years later, after a life of true chaos of never staying anywhere long, always taking any job he could and not discriminating on any women who would share his bed, he found something different in his heart as he found a small village in the snowy reaches of Northwind, he had found a woman who had given him the same spark that he had once felt for his late wife. Pirinoma Fein had captured his interest, leading him to stay with her village for a time, though it seemed his interest eventually moved to staying with them permanently.